


How bad could it be?

by xjaclax



Series: Alternative Universe: Haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjaclax/pseuds/xjaclax
Summary: Akaashi Keiji and Sugawara Koushi gets convinced by one of their best friends and roommate Oikawa Tooru to go to a party being held at his boyfriend's house for Suga's 20th Birthday. While trying to hide away from the crowd Akaashi meets this shy yet confident over-energized bundle of feathers with the prettiest eyes hes ever seen and falls in love.





	1. It'll be fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i'm xjaclax! This is my first time writing fanfiction so sorry if its not the best! I hope to make a lot of stories based off this Alternative Universe so i'm looking forward to it! Hope you enjoy!

“Aww, come on!”

“Oikawa.”

“It’ll be fun!”

“You always say that and you know what? Honestly? It’s not always that fun.”

“Mean Suga-chan!”

“It’s not considered mean if it’s tru~e!” Suga sing-songed as he walked away. Which might have been effective in ending the conversation if Oikawa hadn’t been hanging off of him, being dragged along as he walked into the kitchen in their little shared apartment. Akaashi couldn’t help but be amused at this as he watched his friends interactions. Suga blatantly ignoring Oikawa as he proceeded to make coffee while Oikawa, as flamboyant as ever, was trying to convince Suga and him to go to a party tonight in celebration of Suga’s 20th birthday. Suga, however, wasn’t really having it because while they both loved Oikawa dearly they both realized that his main motivation was that this party was being held at his boyfriend Iwaizumi-san and his friend's house.

“You just want to go so you can see your precious Iwa-chan,” Suga said flatly. Oikawa to his credit didn’t deny it.

“Come on Suga-chan, why not?” he whined.

Suga sighed heavily, “Why not? Why would I want to go in the first place?”

“Because it’s your birthday! So you guys should go and we can all have fun!” Oikawa wailed as he slide further down from Suga's shoulders. Akaashi wondered if he had always been this dramatic or it had been a more recent development and decided to ask Iwaizumi-san the next time he saw him.

“I don’t see” Suga punctuated with a sharp turn that completely dislodged Oikawa from his shoulders causing him to slide all the way down onto the floor, “how watching you get drunk and hang off your boyfriend while me and Akaashi either get bombarded by other drunk idiots or sit on a couch for an entire night” he sat down primly at their kitchen table,” sounds like any fun.”

“A-ka-shiiiii!” he groaned. Akaashi who had been on the their cozy couch during the entire exchange focused on keeping his voice devoid of amusement and politely asked “Yes, Oikawa, do you need something?”

“AKAASHI DON’T PRETEND YOU DIDN’T JUST HEAR THE ENTIRE CONVERSATION” he screeched. Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh at Oikawa’s dramatics earning a fond look from both Suga and Oikawa at his rare show of visible mirth. Oikawa looked back at Suga from the kitchen floor and said earnestly,

”I know it’s not something we all normally do, but I really do think it will be fun. Plus, Iwa-chan said that it was supposed to be a small party anyway. Only a few people. So why not? It’s your birthday and I wanna have fun with you guys,” he looked back and forth between the two of them. Akaashi saw in his eyes that he really did think that it would be fun for them and looked up to meet Suga’s eyes.

Oikawa had been right when he said that a party wasn't something they normally did. The three of them were all very hardworking University students with jobs who cared about their grades, so instead of parties most weekends were spent studying. However, finals were over and classes had ended for the term so in reality they had no other obligations and while Akaashi didn’t normally enjoy parties he knew that they could be fun on the right occasions and it _was_ Suga’s birthday today so he didn’t see how it could do much harm. This was all passed silently between Suga and Akaashi as Oikawa looked back and forth between the two of them.

After a few more seconds Suga sighed, “Okay okay, we’ll go.”

Oikawa jumped up and danced over to Suga hugging him,”Yay! Don’t worry it’ll be so much fun! We could even sing Happy Birthday!!”

Suga almost choked on his coffee “Dont. You. Dare.”

“Joke. Suga-chan, it was a joke.”

Suga looked suspicious but went back to sipping his coffee while Oikawa pranced over to sit on the couch beside Akaashi smiling and humming, obviously pleased. _Well_ Akaashi thought _how bad could it be?_

 

~

 

Getting ready to leave the house on time was always an event in of itself. Oikawa spent considerable time trying to get his chocolate-brown hair into his trademark “Fluffy and Effortless style” as he liked to call it. Suga while not as bad as him, still spent a good amount of time getting his silvery locks in order and made up the remaining time by putting on light makeup. Akaashi was the quickest of them all much to the disgruntlement of both Suga and Oikawa.

Akaashi only wore makeup when the sleep circles under his eyes were particularly bad from late nights and getting ready for any occasion was just him picking out a nice outfit, this particular time he chose one of his favorites, an oversized stylish black knitted sweater and a nice pair of pants. Simple but elegant with a hint of edge was what he would call his “style.” He looked into the standing mirror in his bedroom and inspected his face while wondering idly how long the other two were going to take to get ready this time.

His eyes drifted over to his ears in the mirror. They each had 6 piercings in various locations and were adorned with either small and thin silver hoops or a black stud. Akaashi also had a nose ring which he often wore with another small hoop but instead of silver it was black. He wasn’t too concerned with his appearence but he really did like how his piercings looked. Simply he just thought they looked cool and that made him happy. Smiling, he got up and left his bedroom walking across the living room to the kitchen thinking that he should probably eat something before the party.

 

~

 

 _It was definitely not a small party_ , were Akaashi’s first thoughts upon entering the house.

Boys and girls in different states of intoxication were everywhere. Somebody had obviously tried to accommodate the amount of people by strewing plastic lawn chairs throughout the house for extra seating but they just served to get in the way or even trip some of the more inebriated people.

Akaashi was currently following Oikawa and Suga through the maze of people in an attempt to find Oikawa’s boyfriend. Akaashi hadn’t been here before but from what Oikawa had told them it was rented by Iwaizumi-san and 4 of his friends who went to Uni with him which is why they could afford a bigger place. Akaashi had asked Iwaizumi-san once what kind of people he lived with and he had answered that he lived with one other adult and then three oversized toddlers. Akaashi had wondered what that meant at the time but seeing how all the drunk people were acting he thought he might be able to think of a few ideas and felt bad for Iwaizumi-san.

They finally located Iwaizumi-san a few minutes later talking angrily with another guy in the kitchen.

“How the hell did they manage to get this past us?” Iwaizumi-san said while pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

“I have no idea” the guy sighed, looking annoyed “I didn’t even know they knew this many people. They said only a few would be coming”

They both looked up as they all came closer. Iwaizumi looked the same as always, muscular and slightly shorter than Oikawa with spiky dark hair and sharp green eyes that locked onto Oikawa as soon as he saw him. The other guy was equally muscular, but with closer cropped dark hair and kinder brown eyes. He had turned away to look at the crowd of people currently drunk in his house. He was pretty cute which he could tell that Suga had noticed too by the slight blush that crept onto his cheeks. Suga looked over at him and mouthed _dibs_. Akaashi rolled his eyes and stepped closer to whisper in Suga’s ear, “Anything for the birthday boy,” which earned him a jab in the ribs.

Judging by the way Iwaizumi-san had been talking to dibs-san he thought that this must be the other adult that he mentioned. He wondered what the toddlers were like.

“Whats going on Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked as he made his way over to Iwaizumi-san and gave him a kiss on the cheek and wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi-san causing him to blush.

“It’s those idiots, they said they were only going to have a few people over and look at what happened. We don’t even know half these people and they’re off somewhere getting drunk off their asses.” He sighed again and looked between Akaashi and Suga.

“Sorry Suga, Akaashi, i know you guys probably only agreed to come cause you thought there wouldn’t be that many people.”

“It’s okay” Suga smiled kindly “too late to change it now, so it can’t be helped.”

“Yeah I guess,” Iwaizumi-san grumbled “Anyway,” he said looking back up at Suga “Happy Birthday Suga.”

“Haha, thanks Iwaizumi!” Suga chuckled.

“Awe! My Iwa-chan is so sweet!” Oikawa crooned as he wrapped his arms tighter around Iwaizumi-san.

“Knock it off Shittykawa! I can’t breathe!”

“Iwa-chan are you saying I take your breath away!?” Iwaizumi-san groaned causing Oikawa to laugh.

“Kidding. Iwa-chan, kidding,” still giggling he looked over at Suga and Akaashi and caught Suga trying to covertly look and dibs-san. He smiled mischievously and turned to dibs-san.

“Hello again, Daichi-san! Long time no see!”

Daichi-san, previously dibs-san, turned back to look at Oikawa.

“Hey Oikawa” he smiled politely.

“Sorry for the late intros, these are my friends and roommates!” he walked over between Suga and Akaashi.

“This one” he placed his hand on Akaashi’s shoulder, “is Akaashi Keiji and _this_ one” he placed his other hand on Suga’s shoulder, “is Sugawara Koushi,” Oikawa announced.

“Just Suga is fine.” Suga said confidently with a dazzling smile. Akaashi could only tell that he was nervous because he had known him for so long and by the slight flush at the tips of his ears.

“Ah” Daichi-san flushed red looking like a deer in headlights at being faced head-on by Suga’s beauty and quickly looked down, “Akaashi-san, S-suga, nice to meet you.” Looking at Suga now he could clearly see how intrigued he was by the flushed face of Daichi-san and more than a little pleased with the reaction. Akaashi looked down to hide his smile _good luck Daichi-san_ Akaashi thought fondly  _as sweet as he may look he’s a real spitfire_.

Looking around he started to look for a place that might serve as a refuge, already resigning for it to be a long night. One that he would probably have to spend alone considering Oikawa would stay with Iwaizumi-san and his usual companion Suga was definitely more than a little interested in Daichi-san and while he knew Suga would try to stay with him out of friendship, Akaashi had no plans to ruin this for him by being a third-wheel the entire night, after all Suga deserved to be happy and hadn’t been even remotely interested in talking to anybody else since he and his ex-boyfriend broke up over 6 months ago. So after waiting a little while he found the perfect opportunity with both of them distracted by their respective beaus and slipped away.


	2. I become a human shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot of the background ships in these first two chapters but the main ship Bokuaka will be showing up soon! 
> 
> So hope you enjoy!

Akaashi slipped through the crowd, watching as some people talked in groups and others danced to music coming from a source he couldn’t locate. He made his way to the other side of the living room and leaned against a bare expanse of wall. At his perch in the corner he could see into part of the kitchen where Oikawa was standing next to his boyfriend. Iwaizumi-san was currently discussing something with Daichi-san. He watched as Oikawa gazed lovingly at Iwaizumi-san who had a muscular arm wrapped securely around Oikawa’s waist and felt a tug at his chest. 

It made him happy to see Oikawa so upbeat and cheerful. Although they hadn’t known each other long he had almost upon meeting grown to consider him like family just as he did Suga. Here he wasn’t anything like the drunken sobbing boy they’d found in a park one night crying because he didn’t know what he was going to do without his “Iwa-chan” now that they weren’t together. It had been a few weeks before the start of the semester at University and he had been devastated by his one-sided childhood love going to a different Uni and how he never saw him anymore, however, he was much happier now that he had confessed to Iwaizumi-san and they made it a rule to meet at least once a week and had officially gotten together. Akaashi had been so relieved upon meeting Iwaizumi-san to find him solid and healthy and obviously completely head-over-heels for Oikawa. He could see how much they were meant for each other even when they weren't together in the way that Oikawa visibly lit up at even the mention of his name. He had asked Oikawa one time what had made him realize that he had fallen in love with Iwaizumi-san and in a rare moment of complete seriousness Oikawa had answered that he thought he had always been in love with him. Because no matter what he did or where he was he always wanted Iwaizumi to be there or to be able to share it with him. That Iwaizumi-san always made him feel like he could do anything and be anything he wanted to be. Akaashi had honestly been shocked at the display of affection and devotion. He’d never felt that for anyone and didn’t really understand what Oikawa meant at least not in the romantic sense. Sure he had Suga, who he believed knew him better than anyone and he loved him with all his heart but only platonically. They were best friends and had known each other since elementary school when Suga had punched a bully that had been calling Akaashi a monster because he “never showed any emotions,” and had been inseparable ever since, going to the same middle and high schools and now even Universities. 

He sighed, wondering at his sudden bout of sentimentality. Lost in thought he didn’t notice as a group of three girls crept up in his peripheral vision.  Giggling brought him back into reality and he was met with the girls smiling faces a little closer than he would have liked. 

“Hey, what's your name?” asked the shortest one in an shockingly high-pitched voice that he was positive could not be natural, he guessed the leader out of the three. She had bright blue eye shadowed eyes that looked him up and down a bit rudely. 

“It's Akaashi” he said politely.

“Thats a nice name!” she said loudly to be heard over the music along with the enthusiastic nods from the other two girls. “Who invited you, Tendou or maybe Bokuto?”

Tendou? Bokuto? Akaashi didn’t have a clue who those people were.

“Um, no, i came with Oika-”

“OIKAWA!?” 

Akaashi had jumped at the sudden screeching of his friends name.

“YOU KNOW OIKAWA?? Omg! Its no wonder! Hot guys always stick together, i  _ knew _ Oikawa must have hot friends but whenever i asked he always said he wouldn’t let us talk to his precious roommates!” 

As social and flamboyant as Oikawa could be, Akaashi knew that he was a very private and in some ways an overly serious person and to think he was protective of Akaashi and Suga in that way sorta touched him. Also it made him very thankful that Oikawa had chosen to not put Akaashi through talking to people such as these girls. It wasn’t that he didn’t like them it was just that most people, frankly, just tired him out and these girls were the kind of people that could leave him feeling physically exhausted within a matter of minutes. Very few people could he spend time with and truly enjoy it. Suga, Oikawa, even Iwaizumi, less than a handful of people not including his family and even then his family had always been rather strict. Not even hearing what they were saying he tried to shrink further into the corner as they continued chattering making Akaashi desperately wish he were anywhere else other than here at the moment. 

“U-um,” came a small monotone voice that somehow managed to cut through the music.

The girls voices cut off and looked at the source. A boy Akaashi thought to be about his age stood there looking about the same as Akaashi felt. He looked back up through his bangs at Akaashi.

“I, um, i was looking for, uh, you!” he said flushing and looking down, then back up at Akaashi again. Akaashi raised an eyebrow, he had no idea who this was but he would take the quiet boy over the girls any day.

“Oh, i see! I'm sorry what did you need help with?” he hoped he didn’t sound as desperate as he felt.

“Um, well… the chairs! Nobody is using them and they’re just getting in the way so Kuro wanted me to get you to decide what we should do with them!” the last part was said in a rush causing the boy to take in a deep breath.

“Oh Kuroo-san!” one of the girls practically cooed, “if he needs help we'd be glad to!”

“Oh uh,” the poor guy was obviously panicking,”it's uh a private meeting, uh and so yeah! We gotta go!” he ended the sudden statement by grabbing Akaashi’s wrist and quickly weaved his way through the crowd leading him into another room deeper into the house. It seemed to be some kind of mini library or sitting room with all kinds of books and blankets strew around a very worn in couch. Still holding onto his wrist the boy sat on said couch and took a few more deep breaths. Akaashi sat next to the boy feeling slight tremors through his wrist.

Akaashi patted his hand until the trembling stopped and realized that the boy was rather pretty,”thanks, for back there, i appreciate it,” he said after the hand had been still for a few minutes.

The boy looked up, more confident than he had been in the crowded room but still cautious. 

“Yea, sorry it was awkward, it's just, well i could tell you were uncomfortable and i get it, so yea.” Akaashi noticed now that he had a more subdued voice, not that much unlike his own and was surprised at the fact that he had noticed that Akaashi was uncomfortable. Most people told him that he was always so expressionless that it was hard to tell what he was thinking at all. They sat there in silence for a few moments before a tall figure peeked into the room making them both jump.

“Kenma! There you are, i’ve been looking for you!” the boy, Kenma, got up and walked over to meet the guy,  “I was worried kitten, i know this isn’t really your thing so when you just disappear like that it freaks me out!”

“Sorry,” Kenma said not looking in the least bit sorry. The guy sighed then looked over at Akaashi giving him the first real look at him since he’d walked in. He was tall but not overly so with cat eyes that he realized seemed to match Kenma’s, framed by extremely messy black hair that, if he didn’t know oikawa, he would have thought was completely unintended. 

“And who’s this?” he asked gruffily. Akaashi might have taken offense normally but if the shy Kenma was okay with him then that was good enough at the moment.

“Um” he looked over at Akaashi to which he got up from he couch and walked a littler closer, 

“it’s Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji. Kenma-san was just helping me get away from, well, bad company.”

Kenma looked back up at the guy,”It was those girls that always try to hang off Oikawa.”

“Ah,” the guy said knowingly “yea those girls will go after any pretty face in sight and since Oikawa is with Iwaizumi right now they don’t dare go near him.” The guy looked over inquiringly at Akaashi, “so who ya here with? Don’t think i’ve ever seen ya before.” 

“Oikawa.”

“Huh?”

“Oikawa, i’m here with him and our friend Suga for his birthday.”

“Huh. So you’re  _ that _ Akaashi, no wonder those girls were all over you. Did ya make the mistake of telling them you knew him?” Akaashi’s blank face must have been enough of an answer because the guy started laughing. “Haha wow, that sucks, but hey, i’m Kuroo Tetsuro, one of the guys who lives here and this is Kenma Kozume, my boyfriend. Just Kenma and Kuroo are fine by the way, no need to add the -san. We’ve heard about you and Suga from Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Oh n’ speaking of Suga, i just met him not too long ago and him n’ Oikawa were wondering where you’d gone off to.  _ Ah so he must be one of the toddlers  _ Akaashi thought during his explanation. 

“I see, thanks for letting me kn-” his sentence was cut off abruptly when two more people came barreling into the room practically tackling Kuroo and causing Kenma to jump and shift closer to Akaashi.  

The guys were both out of breath and freaking out about something but their words were jumbled together as they both tried talk at the same time.

“We’re dead!”

“Listen when need to-”

“Honestly what the hel-”

“Right now-”

‘I can’t believe we even got this far-”

Both ended their sudden exclamations at the same time and continued breathing heavily both obviously expecting Kuroo to answer them.

“Calm down guys gotta circulate that oxygen”

The advice was met with blank looks and heads turned slightly to the side.

Kuroo rolled his eyes “Breathe guys. Breathe, ya know oxyg- wait, never mind that's not the point. Okay so one of you shut up and the other repeat what you were trying to say”

The guys looked at each other and the taller one, who had bright red hair that stuck up around his head gestured in a sweeping motion for the other to explain. So the guy stepped forward, this one with white and black hair not too differently styled like the other's except his stuck up more to two points that made him look rather like an owl.

He took a deep breath then whispered softly but with feeling,

“We’re all dead.”

“And why are we all dead?” Kuroo asked warily.

“Daichi’s pissed.”

Kuroo paled and whispered, “shit” before looking over at Kenma who during their discussion had actually slid behind Akaashi and was currently peering around him at the three other guys. T he others following Kuroo’s gaze all stared at Kenma for a second then took a small step towards them before Kenma's very firm, 

“No.”

“Aw, come on Kenma plea-”

“Absolutely not, Daichis scary when he’s mad, and it  _ is _ your guys fault.” 

“But i’m your boyfriend! Do you want Daichi to kill me!”

“I’ll bring nice flowers to your funeral.” he said flatly.

“Kenma!”

During this Daichi-san had walked in followed by Suga and was currently standing with his arms crossed waiting to be noticed while Suga looked like he was enjoying the show. Seeing as they were all still begging Kenma for help around Akaashi they hadn’t noticed the trouble that they were already in. The look on Daichi-san’s face was  _ scary  _ and it was a bit shocking considering he had taken the blushing boy to be more docile, guess he’d been wrong about that. 

“Toddlers.” Daichi said lethally causing the three guys, all a good amount taller than him, to jump at least a foot in the air like startled cats and rush behind Akaashi to join Kenma.

Akaashi apparently being mistaken for a human shield said blandly, “Hello Daichi-san, nice to see you again.” Suga, who was trying to stop giggling at the display, at least seemed to be having a good time. 

“Nice to see you again too Akaashi-san” he replied smiling nicely at Akaashi before returning the deadly stares to the hiding boys who Kenma was trying unsuccessfully to shake off.

“Bo-ku-to,” he started off slowly, “Kur-oo,” saying each named deliberately, “Ten-dou,” he paused knowing he had the boys complete attention, “sit.”

They sat. All three of them in a straight line dropped down to the floor looking like they’d sooner be on the devil's bad side rather than Daichi-sans. Akaashi and Kenma stepped from in front of them and moved back over towards the couch. Akaashi glanced over at Suga who looked meaningfully at Daichi-san then gave him a wink. _Guess that means i'll be the only single one left_ Akaashi thought idly looking back over at the scene in front of him.

“What, exactly” Daichi-san drawled walking along in front of them, “were you all thinking when you decided to tell me that you would be inviting and i quote “a few people?’” he stopped in front of them all looking down onto them with an expression Akaashi decided he would never like directed at him. It made him think that of course Suga, sweet on the outside yet terrifying if you pissed him off, would manage to find someone with the same disposition. It seemed ironic really. The guy with the white and black hair started speaking first, Bokuto or Tendou, he wasn't sure which was his name. 

“I-i swear Daichi I didn’t mean to. I was just inviting a few people like we said but then other people asked and so i told them but i didn’t think they would come cause they just asked me what i was talkin’ bout and so i answered and then they all said they’d be there and then when i realized it i tried to tell them they couldn’t come but then i couldn’t remember who i’d told and ended up telling more people and--”

“Okay okay Bo breathe.” the guy who had just said all that followed instructions and took a deep breathe. Akaashi assumed by the nickname that this one must be Bokuto and that would make the other Tendou. Judging by the conversation that must mean that these guys were the so called toddlers Iwaizumi-san had told him about and he had to agree that they were remarkablely similar. 

“And?” Daichi-san looked back and forth between the other two.

“We~ll” they both shrugged.  Tendou who looked as if he decided silence was the best course of action glanced over at Kuroo who said sheepishly, “ Well we went to invite some people and then it just sorta got outta hand?”

“Don’t say that like it's a question.” 

“Sorry sorry but it's true when we told you we only thought we were gonna invite a few people.”

Daichi sighed, “listen just, ha, you two start telling people to leave.”

“Hey what about Bo!”

Said Bokuto, who was the only one during Daichi-sans tirade that had managed to look like he had some semblance of innocence in the matter, was now looking questionably up at Daichi-san obviously not quite sure what to make of the situation. 

“Unlike _you two_ , i actually believe that Bokuto didn’t mean to invite more people but your guys crime was  _ definitely _ premeditated.”

“Aw come on Daichi~i,” Kuoro whined.

“No. So go start telling people to leave before Iwaizumi gets even more pissed off than he already is.”

“Iwaizumi is mad too?” Tendou asked cautiously speaking only for the second time since he’d came into the room.

“Yep,” Daichi said sarcastically, “and you know why? Cause those three girls who always show up? The ones who somehow always manage to get into these so called small parties of yours?  The ones who are obsessed with Oikawa? The ones who would normally never talk to him when he’s with Iwaizumi cause he gets pissed? Well guess you could say they gotta little liquid courage which gave everyone _else_ who's obsessed with him a little courage of their own and have been hanging off him for the past half hour."

“Fuck,” Kuroo said quietly what little color he had left in his face leeching away. 

“Exactly, so I suggest when you go and start telling people to leave? You start with them.”

The two got up from the floor and made their way to the door, despite Kenma's protests he did follow Kuroo who had waited at the doorway to grab his hand before leaving and was quickly followed out by Daichi-san intent on making sure they did as they were told. Suga hesitated to follow looking over at Akaashi but he shook his head and motioned that he’d be fine and that Suga should go with Daichi-san. Suga hesitated a second longer before mouthing  _ thank you _ and disappearing through the door. This left Akaashi with only Bokuto who was still sitting on the floor, staring at the doorway that everyone else had left through, looking a little stunned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these two chapters haven't been about the main ship Bokuaka! I plan on writing a few fics for this particular Alternative Universe so I wanted to have some background info thrown in there. Next chapter will revolve around Bo and Akaashi! Not quite sure how this is gonna end but guess we'll see when we get there!
> 
> I'm pretty sure that I'm going to write a fic about the night that Akaashi and Suga met Oikawa that leads into the Iwaoi confession but i'm not sure. I'd love to hear some feedback about it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Again if you have any questions or feedback feel free to ask here or at my tumblr: jjustalittleotaku


	3. Do you even need to ask?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we have some Bokuaka!  
> There is one POV change from Akaashi to Bo but its brief and quickly goes back to Akaashi's POV so hopefully its not confusing!  
> I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be about 2 more chapters which I hope to be finished sometime soon!  
> I will also be writing the AkaSuga meets Oikawa leading into the Iwaoi confession fiction that i was talking about in the ending notes of the last chapter. Not sure when that will be done but it will be in the series and not connected as one of the chapters for this fic. 
> 
> I recommend reading the ending notes!

“What are you doing?” Akaashi asked curiously at Bokuto-san who after a few minutes was  _ still _ sitting on the floor.

“Um, well i'm just surprised.” he answered slowly.

“By?” Akaashi asked inquiringly.

He twisted around to look up at Akaashi a huge grin slowing starting to form on his face, “By how I managed to have Daichi not get mad at me.”

Akaashi felt his eyes narrow, “So you  _ did _ invite more people on purpose?” 

“Huh? Oh. No no I didn’t,”  he turned around on the floor to face Akaashi, “what i told Daichi was true i really didn’t mean it, i’m just surprised he believed me.” sitting there cross-legged looking up at Akaashi with a smile that could only be described as “pure” he looked decidedly childlike. This was a contrasting development considering that he looked to be very muscular much like Iwaizumi-san and Daichi-san. His hair Akaashi had noticed before stuck up rather randomly but strangely it suited him making him wonder what the natural color was. But what really grabbed his attention was his  _ eyes _ . He hadn’t noticed them before but they were ridiculously pretty. The color looked like molten gold and seemed to be shining so that it was hard to take his own eyes off of them. After another minute he realized how rude it must seem that he was staring for so long and refocused his gaze. 

 

~

 

It really was a miracle that Daichi hadn’t got mad at him and while he felt bad that Kuro and Tendou had to go be the ones to tell people to leave he was happy he didn’t have to do it. He liked people and thought they were fun but he didn’t like letting them down. Hopefully no one would be mad or tease him the next time he saw them. The thought made him anxious. Thinking all this he realized he was sorta staring at the guy, Akaashi. It might of made him uncomfortable but the guy was sorta staring at him too so he figured it was okay. It was weird, normally he wasn’t really very good at remembering names but as soon as he had looked up at him from his place on the floor the name had come right up. Akaashi. It was a nice name, he liked how it sounded and thinking back he also like how his voice sounded. He had noticed him as soon as he’d come in with Tendou. A little shorter than him with a body that was thin but muscular. He’s was pretty sure that the right word was Lean. He’d also noticed the curly black hair and pale skin with dark green eyes framed by eyelashes and strong brows. Honestly it probably would have been harder for him  _ not _ to notice him. Which reminded him, this guy had been talking to Kuro and Kenma when he and Tendou had come in which is what had first caught his attention.

“What were you talkin to Kuro n’ Kenma about?”

 

~

 

Akaashi was grateful for the question because it saved him the awkwardness of having to apologize for staring.

“I was in a bit of an uncomfortable situation so Kenma helped me get out of it and brought me here and I just met Kuroo a few minutes before you came in because he had been looking for Kenma.”

“Oh. What kinda uncomfortable situation?” He cocked his head to the side. Akaashi wished he wouldn’t do that because he seemed to find it unbearable adorable. 

“The girls that Daichi-san were talking about were trying to have a conversation with me and i apparently made the mistake of mentioning that i knew Oikawa.”

“Do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Know Oikawa.”

“Oh yes he’s one of my best friends and roommate along with Suga the guy who walked in with Daichi-san.”

“Oh! You must be the one of the friends that Oikawa always talks about!” he said as he got up from the floor “I’m Bokuto Koutarou, nice ta meet ya!”

He flushed a little wondering at how often Oikawa talked about him and Suga that it seemed all of Iwaizumi-san’s friends were familiar with them, not that it didn’t make him happy of course. 

“Nice to meet you too Bokuto-san, I’m Akaashi Keiji.”

They both stood there silently neither knowing what to say after their introductions. Akaashi noted that Bokuto-san was enough taller than him that he only came to be at about his nose level. Akaashi wasn’t sure why he found that information so important but he couldn’t seem to help himself. Just like he couldn’t seem to stop his gaze from flickering back up to look at his eyes. 

“They really are the prettiest color.”

“What?”

“Huh?”

Akaashi felt his face burn realizing he had actually said that  _ out loud _ . This had to be the single most mortifying moment of his life.

“W-well” he stumbled over his words, “it's just, ah, well the color, um, your eyes, they’re uh very p-pretty.” 

“Oh thanks! Um your eyes are really pretty too!” 

“Oh uh thanks,” Akaashi said feeling rather glum and  _ very _ embarrassed.  _ He must hear that he has pretty eyes all the time.  _

“No I mean it! They look like bard owl eyes!”

“...bard...owl…..eyes..?” 

“Yeah totally! Bard owls have these really pretty big eyes that are really cool cause they have these tiny cute feathers on their eyelids that look like eyelashes!” 

“...really?” Akaashi said slowly feeling his face heat up again and needing the support went over to sit on the couch wondering if Bokuto-san realized that he had just described eyes that apparently looked similar to his own with pretty, cool,  _ and _ cute?

“Yea!” he walked over to sit opposite Akaashi on the couch “I like the color too they’re like a forest!

The excitement with which he was saying this was making it hard for Akaashi to breath forcing him to try and look like he was listening while lecturing himself on the benefits of oxygen. Which honestly was surprising in itself. Akaashi never felt this nervous around other guys and certainly never felt this happy to be complemented by them. Sure he always said thank you and felt grateful when someone complimented him. But that had always felt superficial, like that had been the only thing they had even been interested in, that he looked nice. But with Bokuto-san he had a hard time thinking that he was only interested in Akaashi’s looks when even now he was chattering on excitedly about how the reason his hair looked liked it did it was because he had wanted it to look like a great-horned owl and how that while the feathers on some owls heads may look like ears that in reality they were just feathers and other surprisingly in-depth facts about owls. The facts making Akaashi wonder if his first impression of the childlike guy might have been a bit off. Reflecting on their first encounter Akaashi hadn’t taken him to be the quickest guy but hearing him talk in such detail about  _ owls _ of all things was making him wonder if he had been wrong and that maybe he was just the kinda guy who was so knowledgeable in the things that interested him that he didn’t have room for anything else. He found it strangely admirable. 

“Sorry.”

The sorry snapped his full attention back onto the present, “what for?”

Looking guilty he said “Well it's just I know I talk a lot when I get excited and i really like owls so i was excited and just, sorry.”

He looked so genuinely disappointed that Akaashi felt it tug at his heart and felt guilty for not having paid closer attention.

“It's okay you shouldn’t be sorry, _i’m_ sorry. It's just I was a little surprised at how much you knew about owls, it's interesting to hear about.”

“Oh yea like I said they’re really cool, I really like history too, oh but, Greek mythology is my favorite I got into it after I was looking at owls online and it led to this Greek goddess named Athena cause one of the animals she is recognized with is an owl and so it got me interested and then-, oh right sorry, talking again, ah too much,” he looked down leaving only the tips of his pink-tinged ears.” _A_ __dorable_. _

“Really Bokuto-san, it's okay," Akaashi smiled softly "I don’t mind, I happen to like Greek mythology as well.”

This softly spoken confession led into a conversation that turned into be one of the most enjoyable he'd ever had. They talked about gods and goddesses of old Greek mythology and how they thought they would be like today. About how they thought they might look like and how they would act. Wonder at how they thought life would have been like in the times that the gods were considered real beings and how they were worshiped and adored. Laughing at how as much as they might want to go back in time to experience this that they would still much rather have the luxuries of the modern day. All of this leading into Akaashi telling Bokuto-san about the Egyptian gods, they’re customs and beliefs all the while with him asking questions and enraptured to every word and in return Bokuto-san told Akaashi about owl species, their quirks and tendencies. Akaashi had no idea how long this went on. What felt like could have been hours or even mere minutes came to an abrupt end with deep catching breaths and the sudden knowledge that they were  _ definitely _ sitting closer than they had been before. Both must have subconsciously leaned into one another and now that they were conscious of it neither one seemed inclined to lean away. Akaashi noticed that Bokuto-san seemed to be fighting sleep and remembered that he must have been drinking before he had come looking for Kuroo in fear of Daichi-san’s wrath. It interested him, he wondered if Bokuto-san was always this talkative and excited or if it was just the effect of the alcohol. Almost as if he had the ability to read Akaashi’s mind he said with a slight slur that Akaashi only just now noticed but realized had been there the entire time,

“Honestly I don’t normally talk about this kinda stuff with people, I like talking to them but they only seem to like to talk about stuff they’re interested in. I mean Kuroo and the guys are different, they listen and all but I don’t think they’re really that into it. Its- well it’s cool that I could talk about it this much and even learn more about it and well thanks, it made me happy.”

_ Looking way too earnest and angelic for his own good must be one of his strong points _ thought Akaashi. Before he could stop himself to think of consequences or maybe even if he had a girlfriend he reached out to put his hands lightly on the sides of Bokuto-san’s face and leaned in to lightly place a kiss on his cheek.

“I had fun too Bokuto-san” he said gently pulling his hands away he laid them on his lap and looked down at them beginning to feel embarrassed. What if Bokuto-san was straight? What if he actually  _ did _ have a girlfriend? What if he didn’t or even couldn’t like him like that? What if he didn’t even find him attractive at all and the owl comment had just been a nice gesture? What was it that had happened to make him start falling in love? After so long of wanting to fall in love and of not being able to. Feeling like something had been wrong with him all this time because no matter what he did he just hadn’t met anyone who he even wanted to hold hands with much less sleep with. He had thought the he was asexual and aromantic but if that was true then why was he feeling like this? Like this person he’d just met understood him and connected with him even though he’d just met him? Akaashi’s thoughts were in turmoil and it didn’t help that Bokuto-san had not said  _ anything _ since he’d kissed his cheek, hadn’t even moved. Steeling himself to look up at Bokuto-san he couldn’t help think  _ maybe he’s disgusted _ which only served in making him feel sick to his stomach. Slowly lifting his head he was met by wide golden eyes set in tomato red that covered his head from ear to ear. _ Well that hadn’t been what he expected. _

“Um, ah B-Bokuto-san…..?”

“Oh um uh sorry, it's just well i-i guess, i'm just um h-happy i mean you're, uh well, gorgeous. OH! But i don't uh, it's not that I like you just cause of that you're also well, really smart and you like mythology and tried to listen to me talk even though I  _ know _  I talk too much and then even  _ apologized _ for not listening and then well you kissed me-well my cheek and you j-just uh smell r-really nice and your name is pretty a-and ugh _s-sorry_ I just need a minute to get my head together,” this was all said in a rush almost as if he had to push every individual word out to make sure Akaashi heard each one. 

“So… you weren’t……..disgusted..?”

“OH, no of course not! There’s no way I would be!!”

“And you don’t, um, have a….girlfriend..or anything..?”

“No no none, i’m bi but no girlfriend or boyfriend at the moment, actually not for a while, it um, never seems to work out….”

“Why?”

“Oh, um, well like I said I talk too much and i get that my mood can change quickly and so it just….annoys people...I guess.”

“I don’t find it annoying” Akaashi said sternly.

“Really?” Bokuto-san said endearingly hopeful.

“Not one bit,” Akaashi returned firmly, already plotting that if he ever witnessed any person making Bokuto-san feel annoying wish that he’d never set eyes on them. 

Bokuto-san smiled at Akaashi so warmy that he swore he could almost see the heat radiating off of him. His hands started to reach up but stopped just before they touched Akaashi's jawline.

“Can I,” he said softly, uncertainly, “...touch you?”

It amazed Akaashi that even though he’d practically confessed to Bokuto-san he was still gentle and considerate enough to ask. It made him feel like he was something precious and made him realize even more just how sweet and rare a guy like Bokuto-san was. Most men thought that since they were both guys there wasn’t any need to be gentle, that being one of the reasons Akaashi had never felt the inclination to be with anyone.

But not Bokuto-san. Here he was, waiting patiently just to be able to touch Akaashi’s face making himself all the more desirable.  

Shifting forward onto his knees Akaashi rested his hands on Bokuto-san’s waist gently,

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have some Bokuaka fluff action but do not worry the next chapter will have things heating up even more! They're one of my absolute favorite otps so i was really happy that I managed to write this.
> 
> I just wanted to note since I was writing about how Akaashi thought he was asexual and aromantic but was then confused when he was attracted romantically and physically to Bokuto that it was in no way intended to belittle asexuality or aromanticism by saying or supporting the whole "if you meet the right person" thing, so I truly hope no one takes it that way. In reality Akaashi was never asexual or aromantic to begin with but was demisexual/demiromantic he just didn't realize it because he had never felt a emotional bond with anyone (I don't count Suga because in this fic Akaashi genuinely just considers him like a brother).  
> So in this fic I was really happy that I got to write Akaashi as being demisexual/demiromantic because for me it hits close to home as I am demisexual/demiromantic myself!  
> (For anyone who does not know what demisexuality is it is a sexuality in which a person does not experience sexual attraction unless they form a strong emotional connection with someone. More commonly seen in but by no means confined to romantic relationships.)
> 
> As always if you have any questions or comments feel free to let me know here or on my tumblr: jjustalittleotaku


	4. Be mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we come to a conclusion! Sorry it took me a bit longer than normal to update but my laptop charger broke so I had to get a new one.  
> Hope you enjoy the last chapter!
> 
> I suggest you read all of the ending notes!!

At first the kiss was hesitant. Softly pressed lips melted against his own as warm hands cradled his face. This hadn’t been what he was expecting from him, this slow and teasing drawn out kiss. The languid movement of his hands starting to shift down his sides until he firmly gripped Akaashi’s waist. Akaashi couldn’t help but crave more, sliding his arms around bokuto-sans neck and pressing himself into his chest. Wrapping his strong arms arms around Akaashi’s lithe waist Bokuto-san’s kiss became more urgent. His tongue tracing the seam of Akaashi’s lips as though asking for permission to which Akaashi enthusiastically gave him everything he asked for and more.  Akaashi wasn’t a big drinker, certainly didn’t drink often and wasn’t the biggest fan of the taste but the beer on Bokuto-san’s tongue tasted almost sweet, it was something he didn’t think he could ever get tired of. Pressing himself into Akaashi pushing them backwards onto the couch, carefully supporting his back as he laid him down Bokuto-san broke the kiss to plant hot open-mouthed kisses along Akaashi’s neck down to lay love bites along his prominent collarbones as Akaashi wrapped his legs snugly around Bokuto-san’s hips. Trailing his mouth back up to place feather light kisses along the curves of Akaashi’s mouth he brought his hands up to thread his fingers through Akaashi’s already tousled hair until he reached his nape and caressed it gently. Pulling back slightly his eyes devoured every part of Akaashi’s flushed face. Delicately placing his forehead up against Akaashi’s he continued to gaze deep into his eyes with his all too bright ones further enchanting Akaashi with every second passing. A smile that was equal parts devilishly charming and boyishly endearing spread across his face and he said in all seriousness,

‘I think i’ve fallen in love with you.”

Akaashi was speechless. Speechless and irrevocably undoubtedly filled with a blossoming happiness that he’d never knew he was capable of feeling. Without even attempting to stop himself he started giggling and then flow-blown bubbling laughter took over his body. Bokuto-san thought he loved him and as irrational as it seemed Akaashi thought he loved him too. His mirth dying down he looked up at Bokuto-san and saw him displaying a completely enraptured expression as though Akaashi was some great treasure. Somehow leaning in even closer Bokuto-san whispered breathlessly,

“Be mine.”

“As long as you’ll be mine too.”

Now it was Bokuto-san laughing giddily, replying through his laughter “I will, as long as you want me.”

“And if I want you forever?” Akaashi asked with a lilting tone to his voice.

“Then I’ll be with you forever,” he softly promised.

All Akaashi could do was smile. Even to himself it sounded cliche but he couldn’t stop thinking of how much it felt like fate. Like someone up above had been creating Akaashi and had saw how he would live and how he would feel and knew. Knew and made Bokuto-san just for him. Never before had he wanted someone so badly. He wanted to share everything with Bokuto-san, tell him every small insignificant detail about himself and learn everything about Bokuto-san in return. He could already think of lists and lists of questions he wanted to ask. But here and now in Bokuto-san’s arms, his legs and arms and body cradling him, he thought about his promised forever and that if he had forever with Bokuto-san then right now all he wanted was to enjoy this moment with him. Dragging Bokuto-san down closer he held onto him tightly. Laced his hands through his hair and down his spine feeling as Bokuto-san slowly relaxed further and further into his hold. Melding his body alongside Akaashi’s until he could barely feel the difference between the two. Laying like this in each other’s arms, both slowly drifting off to sleep with the promise of their forever. 

 

~

 

Floating up to consciousness Akaashi woke to badly hushed familiar voices. Something in the back of his head just managed to recognize what they were saying,

“How the hell do you think  _ that _ happened?”

“Way to go Bo”

“Shut up Kuro”

“Do you think we should wake them up?”

“I honestly have no idea.”

“Stop taking pictures Shittykawa”

“But Iwa-chan this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!”

“Oh shit I think we woke them up.”

Wondering vaguely what the fuss was all about Akaashi felt a weight shift above him and everything came rushing back.  _ Oh _ . No wonder they were so surprised when Bokuto-san, whom he had met hours before, was sleeping on top of him. _ Well guess none of us saw that one coming _ , Akaashi thought.

“Mm’hats all the racket?” Bokuto-san slurred drowsily shifting his weight onto his elbows. Opening his eyes and looking into the sleepily blinking bright eyes he waited for Bokuto-san to wake up enough to recognize their current predicament. Staring at Akaashi as his brain started working again Akaashi could tell the exact moment he realized what was going on because he slowly looked up at everyone else in the room who was unabashedly staring at them and then looked back down at Akaashi as his face turned an extreme shade of cherry red. Akaashi never more grateful than now for his perpetually neutral expression just continued to look up at Bokuto-san waiting to see his reaction.

“Um, good morning?”

“It’s not exactly morning Bo, it’s like 1am”

Looking up at their audience he said grumpily, “If it’s not morning then why’d you wake us up.”

Making a face as though he wanted to slap him, Kuroo said incredulously, “Really, dude.”

“What!?” Bokuto-san returned just as incredulously.

“I believe he’s referring to the part where you are sleeping on top of me Bokuto-san.”

Looking back down at Akaashi again he said curiously, “But why would sleeping on my boyfriend be a problem.”

Having it being said so matter-of-factly, Akaashi couldn’t prevent the light blush from creeping onto his cheeks and the way his voice stammered when he tried to reply, “Um w-well you see--,”

“Wait.  _ What? _ !” 

Both looked up into the wide eyes of everyone looking down onto them. Every single one of them Daichi-san, Suga, Oikawa, Iwaizumi-san, Kuroo and Kenma, even Tendou all looked pretty shocked at the sudden announcement of their apparent relationship.

“Um wait Bo,” Daichi-san said slowly “you might have misunderstood something, I don’t know how you ended up sleeping on top of Akaashi-san or how you got the idea that you were dating all of a sudden but maybe you should just take a minute an--”

Suddenly annoyed Akaashi cut of Daichi-san to say very firmly, “But we are dating.”

This was meet with blank stares from both Daichi-san and Iwaizumi-san, along with a smug smile from Oikawa and a exasperated one from Suga, a completely shocked expression from Tendou-san and Kuroo with a slightly interested look from Kenma. Akaashi met all of their expressions which a face that asked if they had any further questions on the matter. As none of them said anything he turned back to Bokuto-san who through all of this just watched it all with an amused look on his face. While he had acted all self-assured and confident in the face of their doubt of Bokuto-san it really was hard to not blush with Bokuto-san still laying directly on top of him. 

Trying to keep his voice even he asked Bokuto-san politely, “Would you mind letting me sit up?”

Finally realizing that the position they were in was probably embarrassing for both of them Bokuto-san shift back off of Akaashi, careful not to hurt him in the process and even delicately helping him to sit up. Feeling all the blood rushing back through his body he sighed and for good measure for anyone who might doubt his earlier statement he lightly kissed Bokuto-san on the cheek and smiled softly, “Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

Standing up to face the same expressions of a few minutes ago he said casually, “So did you manage to get everyone to leave.”

The first to regain his composure was Daichi-san and with a shake of his head he said, “Yea, everyone’s gone except us and then we realized we didn’t know where you two were and so we came looking for you and well, yea. So, um….”

Suga stepped forward with a smile and said sweetly, “Everyone was just a little taken aback but now that we know what’s going on it’s all good. We came looking for you to see if you wanted to get everything together and have a movie night since no one was really tired yet so what do you say?”

Looking back at Bokuto-san he asked, “What do you think?”

Smiling lovingly at Akaashi he replied, “Sounds good to me! As long as it’s not a horror movie!”

Chuckling softly he reached for Bokuto-san’s hand and intertwined their fingers together before turning back to Suga and the rest, 

“Movie night it is.”

  
Everyone was smiling and laughing as they argued what movie would be the best to watch, some suggesting classics and other insisting on Disney. In the end it was agreed that they would watch “Howl’s Moving Castle” and as they all settled down somehow managing to fit themselves onto the couch or directly in front of it pillows and blankets strewn everywhere with arms and legs tangled amongst them. They watched the movie, some falling asleep on lovers laps or curling themselves around each other just to be closer to one another. All feeling safe and happy and loved by friends and partners close enough to be family and none of them would have it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! The ending to my very first fanfiction!  
> It was a really cool experience writing this and reading the nice comments that people had to say, so I just wanted to say a huge thank you to anyone who read it and gave it kudos and left nice comments because it was really nice knowing that it was enjoyable!  
> I had someone say they were interested in the Suga and Akaashi meets Oikawa leading to Iwaoi confession fic that is from this Alternative Universe, so I started writing it and would love to know if more people were interested in it! I think that it should be up fairly soon so I hope if you like this story that you will read that as well!  
> On that same note I definitely plan on writing more fics in the future that aren't in this Alternative Universe and even have ideas for some that i've been thinking about!  
> I'd love to hear feedback on some of my ideas which include:
> 
> -Oikawa Single Dad AU: His sister died and he now has to take care of his nephew Takeru and meets a slightly scary Iwa-chan in some career i haven't come up with but like maybe a baker lol?  
> -Some kind of Royal AU: Suga is almost sold against his will into slavery but is saved by a Royal Bokuto-san and Company and falls in love with one of his advisors Daichi? Has a whole bunch of people in it and is the idea i'm most interested in personally.  
> -A Band AU: Bo, Kuroo, Mattsun? Iwa-chan? where all their fangirls get jealous of their respective gorgeous boyfriends?  
> Anyway those are just a few ideas that have been going around in my head and i've been debating starting them and just wanted to see if anyone was interested. 
> 
> Anyway! Sorry this was sort of a long end notes but thank you if you read this far!!  
> As always if you have any comments or feedback feel free to comment here or message me at my tumblr: jjustalittleotaku


End file.
